Aroma de violetas
by lamariposa2000
Summary: Durante un viaje en barco, Poirot encuentra al amor de su vida
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Hercule Poirot terminó su desayuno, suspiró pensativo y levantándose casi a la fuerza se dirigió con pasos lentos y cansados a su elegante despacho art decó. No hacía mucho que había resuelto su último caso, había sido este uno de los más confusos y complicados y, tras la extenuante investigación, había decidido que lo mejor sería tomarse unos días de descanso. Pero si en un primer momento esta le pareció la mejor opción, conforme transcurrían los días, estos se le hacían cada vez más monótonos e interminables, y poco a poco la soledad era más y más patente. Solo cuando estaba ocupado en algún caso había momentos en los que olvidaba todo lo que se había perdido en la vida pero ahora, sin nada que pusiera a prueba sus pequeñas células grises, esa falta de amor y familia se le hacía terriblemente insoportable. Con la mirada fija en el cuadro que colgaba en la pared frente a su mesa, pensó en su juventud en Bélgica, en sus ilusiones y en las ocasiones perdidas de conocer el amor. Pensó en Virginie Mesnard, la dulce Virginie, su amor de juventud y con la que probablemente las cosas hubieran podido acabar de otra manera si no hubiera sido por el estallido de la Gran Guerra y porque el destino se empeñó en encaminar sus pasos en una dirección diferente. Una leve sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios, él siempre había sido tímido con las mujeres, y no porque no le gustasen, al contrario, las mujeres hermosas siempre habían llamado su atención, y era perfectamente capaz de apreciar la belleza y la elegancia femeninas. Pero aunque que podía flirtear y resultar encantador; más de una hubiera dado lo que fuera porque la hubiera distinguido con su favor; cuando veía en la dama un interés real hacia él y hacia algo más serio, había algo que le paralizaba y le impedía seguir adelante, tal vez fuera una falta de auténtico amor por su parte o que los años y la experiencia le habían hecho encerrarse cada vez más en sí mismo y en su vida relativamente cómoda. Pero el tiempo pasaba y la soledad era más pesada cada día. Ya no era un hombre joven pero tampoco era un anciano, y pese a encontrarse en la mitad de la cincuentena, aún sentía el deseo de estar con una mujer. Suspiró de nuevo y trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Miró algunos papeles que estaban sobre su mesa, los arregló para que formasen un montoncito compacto y los apartó cuidadosamente a un lado. Luego reparó en unos cuantos sobres que habían llegado en el correo. Comenzó a abrirlos y a leer la correspondencia. No había aún concluido su tarea cuando el timbre de la puerta le hizo interrumpir la lectura que entonces le ocupaba. Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Mi querido Hastings! - exclamó feliz al reconocer a su amigo - que magnífica sorpresa. No sabía que estabas en Londres.

\- Poirot, estás igual, por ti no pasan los años

\- Oh, sí que pasan _mon ami_ , sí que pasan.

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos en un caluroso saludo. Poirot invitó a su amigo a entrar en la casa y entre exclamaciones de alegría y sorpresa se dirigieron al cómodo salón del apartamento.

\- Llegué ayer a última hora - explico Hastings para responder a la curiosidad de Poirot

\- Me alegro de verte – la voz de Poirot se volvió más sombría – Hace dos semanas que no trabajo en ningún caso y los días se hacen interminables…

\- Bueno no está mal tomarse un tiempo de vez en cuando para disfrutar de la vida

\- ¿Disfrutar de la vida? – ahogó un risa triste. – Pero cuéntame de ti. ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo en Londres?

Hastings suspiró profundamente

\- La verdad es que mi intención es instalarme aquí definitivamente

\- ¿Y Argentina?

\- He vendido la estancia – Poirot hizo un ligero gesto de sorpresa – Desde que murió mi esposa he estado dándole vueltas a esa idea.

\- Imagino que aquello tiene muchos recuerdos dolorosos para ti

\- Demasiados pero no los que tú supones. No es de la muerte de Bella de lo que quiero huir. Los últimos años con ella no fueron demasiado felices, las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros – se sinceró.

\- Lo imaginaba – Hastings hizo un gesto de sorpresa al oír las palabras de su amigo. Hercule prosiguió – _Mon ami_ , fueron varias las ocasiones en que Madame Hastings deseaba verte lejos de casa…

\- Es imposible ocultar nada al gran Hercule Poirot ¿no es cierto? – sonrió

Poirot esbozó una sonrisa e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado como indicando que su afirmación era por supuesto, obvia.

\- Así que he decidido volver a Inglaterra. Calculo que en un par de semanas estaré instalado y… - miró a Poirot – después me gustaría hacer un viaje a Nueva York, un pequeño descanso antes de empezar mi nueva vida

\- ¡Ah! Nueva York. Un lugar interesante que me hubiera gustado conocer

\- Estupendo, porque estaría encantado de que vinieras a ese viaje conmigo, unas vacaciones como en los viejos tiempos. Un amigo me deja su apartamento en Manhattan durante una semana. Podríamos embarcar en el Queen Mary en Southampton y estaríamos en Nueva York en menos de una semana.

\- No sé, _mon ami_ …

\- Vamos, anímate… Nunca se sabe a quién se puede conocer a bordo de un barco, puede que encuentres a la mujer de tu vida– y guiñó un ojo al detective.

\- No digas tonterías – exclamó Poirot algo molesto – ese aspecto de mi vida está cerrado desde hace mucho tiempo

\- Nunca se es demasiado viejo para el amor…

\- Habla por ti, Hastings.

\- Bueno, es cierto que soy varios años más joven que tú, amigo mío, pero nunca se debe renunciar…

\- Ya está bien Hastings. Aceptaré tu propuesta, creo que puede ser interesante ese viaje a Nueva York y no por los motivos que tú sugieres.

El capitán Hastings sonrió satisfecho y apretó la mano de su amigo, evitando con gran esfuerzo cualquier otro comentario sobre el asunto que tanto parecía molestar a Poirot.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hacía más de media hora que Poirot y Hastings se hallaban sentados frente a una tisana y un té en la cafetería de la estación de ferrocarril. El detective miró por enésima vez la hora en su reloj de bolsillo y luego dirigió la vista al gran reloj que se hallaba en una de las paredes del local como si quisiese asegurarse de que los dos marcaban la hora correctamente.

\- Hemos venido demasiado pronto, Poirot. Aún faltan veinte minutos para que salga el tren

 _\- Mon ami_ , prefiero esperar tranquilamente unos minutos aquí sentado que salir con el tiempo justo y tener que lanzarme contrarreloj por las calles de Londres para evitar perder el tren

\- ¿Unos minutos? – protestó Hastings – pero si…

El capitán no terminó la frase, de repente algo había atraído poderosamente su atención. Poirot miró a su amigo y sin decir palabra volvió su mirada hacia el punto que tanto parecía haber cautivado a Hastings. Allí, de pie junto a la puerta, pudo distinguir a dos damas que acababan de entrar. La una bastante joven, la otra más cerca de la madurez que de la juventud pero era imposible no reconocer que ambas poseían una notable belleza. Físicamente las dos eran bastante diferentes, la más joven escasamente llegaría a la treintena, era alta y muy delgada, casi de formas angulosas, con unos ojos grandes y de un azul profundo que mitigaban el tamaño algo excesivo de su nariz, su piel era muy pálida y ofrecía escaso contraste con su cabello rubio ceniza de ondas suaves y sedosas recogido en un artístico moño, sólo el carmín rojo de sus labios y el ligero colorete en sus mejillas parecían dar un poco de vida a su persona. Ciertamente el conjunto era algo lánguido pero agradable, y podría calificársela incluso de hermosa aunque realmente no era el estilo de mujer por la que Poirot perdería la cabeza. Su compañera en cambio emanaba vida en cada respiración marcada por su pecho abundante y bien dibujado, era más baja que la otra mujer y no tan delgada, con unas curvas bien marcadas que resaltaban y llenaban el elegante traje de chaqueta que llevaba. Su piel era también pálida pero su rizado cabello castaño y sus ojos de un verde oscuro y misterioso hacían un contraste inquietante y atractivo. Llevaba el pelo sujeto en un sofisticado recogido pero unos rizos rebeldes se escapaban a ambos lados de su rostro y parecían señalar a una boca orgullosa de labios gruesos cubiertos por un carmín rojo intenso que los hacía resaltar sensualmente. Era sin duda mayor que su compañera, probablemente tendría unos años menos que Poirot, pero era imposible que pasase desapercibida y que su atractivo casi salvaje no captase inmediatamente la mirada de cualquier varón maduro y aún la de algunos jóvenes. Y Poirot, como hombre, y hombre maduro, no pudo dejar de reconocer que era una mujer espléndida.

\- ¡Qué preciosidad! – exclamó Hastings sonriendo a la dama rubia. Ésta le devolvió una tímida sonrisa acompañada de un ligero, casi imperceptible saludo con la cabeza.

Poirot no se percató de aquel cruce de miradas, absorto él mismo en la contemplación de la otra mujer. Por un breve instante sus miradas se cruzaron y el detective inclinó instintivamente la cabeza a modo de saludo pero la dama apartó la vista de él con altivez y frunció su boca con aire orgulloso, dejando asomar una sonrisilla que delataba su vanidad acostumbrada a los halagos. No podría decir porqué pero aquel gesto desdeñoso hirió profundamente la sensibilidad de Hercule. Tanto es así que casi sin pensarlo, y con voz lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oído por la dama al pasar junto a su mesa, comentó agriamente a Hastings

\- ¡Ah _, Mon Dieu_ , qué triste, _mon ami_! Es lamentable ver a mujeres que a pesar de haber perdido su lozanía siguen aferradas al pasado creyéndose la beldad de cualquier lugar en el que se encuentran.

No había terminado de pronunciar estas palabras tan poco galantes cuando arrepentido pensó en iniciar una disculpa, pero no tuvo tiempo. La mujer detuvo en seco sus pasos y se volvió lentamente hacia él.

\- ¡Francés insolente! Cómo se atreve…

 _\- Pardon madame_ pero no soy francés, soy belga

\- Tanto da, lo que está claro es que es un patán

 _\- Madame,_ soy Hercule Poirot, creo que habrá oído hablar del famoso detective privado

\- Pues francamente, no. Y desde luego no entra en mis planes contratar sus servicios – terminó con un deje de ironía en la voz.

Poirot apretó los labios con disgusto pero considerando que se trataba de una mujer, se tragó su orgullo, cogió su sombrero, sus guantes y su bastón, hizo una brusca y breve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida y se alejó con sus pasos cortos y rápidos.

\- Vamos tía Teresa, olvídalo

Exclamó la mujer rubia cogiendo a su compañera por los hombros para marcharse mientras lanzaba una mirada desolada a Hastings que todavía estaba perplejo por lo ocurrido. Él la miró consternado y salió tras los pasos de su amigo.

\- Pero ¿qué te ha ocurrido? Nunca te había visto comportarte así – inquirió cuando se reunió con Poirot en el andén

\- No lo sé Hastings pero hay algo en esa mujer que me molesta

\- Pero, ¡si no la conoces!

En vez de contestar, Poirot sacó una vez más su reloj y comprobó la hora. En diez minutos saldría su tren y dejaría atrás el desagradable incidente. Lo más probable es que nunca volviese a ver a aquella mujer, y sin embargo este pensamiento le hizo sentir una ligera punzada en el corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El tren no iba muy lleno a aquella hora y Hastings y Poirot encontraron vacío su compartimento. Una vez instalados, Hastings propuso ir a tomar una copa al vagón restaurante pero Poirot no estaba muy animado y declinó la invitación. Ya a solas trató de concentrarse en la lectura de un libro pero pronto sus pensamientos se hallaron lejos de las líneas que trataba de leer. Se sentía inquieto, nervioso. La desagradable situación vivida poco antes en la estación le producía un regusto amargo. Por una parte se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento, él no se comportaba habitualmente de ese modo y menos con una mujer pero no sabía porque, algo le había hecho perder el control y la compostura, y eso era lo que más le atormentaba, esa mezcla extraña de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo. Trataba de negárselo a si mismo pero en lo más profundo sabía que algo en su interior se había removido cuando la vio allí, en pie, con aquel traje verde musgo que resaltaba sus curvilíneas formas, con aquellos rizos castaños flotando en torno a su rostro y con aquellos labios carnosos y rojos que invitaban irremediablemente a ser besados, besados con pasión, con deseo, con… Cerró el libro con fuerza. Y se había sentido tan estúpido mirándola, saludándola, como mendigando una sonrisa que ella, altiva, le había negado ignorándolo intencionada e hirientemente. ¡Ni siquiera había oído hablar de él, del gran Hercule Poirot, del que posiblemente era el mejor detective del mundo! Volvió a abrir el libro y trató de sumergirse de nuevo en la lectura.

* * *

Hastings entró en el vagón restaurante, es cierto que el tren iba bastante vacío pero parecía que era precisamente porque todo el mundo se había concentrado en aquel lugar. Buscó con la mirada una mesa vacía pero no había ninguna, ya iba a volver sobre sus pasos cuando en la mesa situada en el extremo del vagón descubrió a la mujer pálida y rubia de la estación. Estaba sola, su compañera o no había subido al tren o se había quedado en su compartimento. La mujer miró al capitán Hastings y una apenas imperceptible sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios, al tiempo que con un ligero movimiento de cabeza indicó a Hastings la silla que tenía enfrente. Él se acercó animado por este gesto y se dirigió sonriente a ella:

\- Señorita, me permitiría compartir su mesa. No hay ninguna libre y…

\- Por supuesto, señor. Estaré encantada

\- Capitán Arthur Hastings – se presentó mientras tomaba asiento

\- Katherine Williams

\- Es un placer… señorita…

\- Williams– sonrió

\- Señorita Williams

\- Creo que nos vimos en la cafetería de la estación antes de subir al tren ¿cierto?

Sus palabras eran amables y carecían de cualquier tono de reproche pero Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse

\- Si… y debo pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento de mi amigo, créame que él no es así en absoluto. Es un hombre amable y cortés…

\- No se preocupe, no sé realmente qué es lo que motivó el incidente pero conozco a mi tía y sé que cuando algo le molesta puede ser bastante hiriente, hay que conocerla bien para valorar su gran corazón.

\- ¿Es su tía? Pensé que se trataba de su madre

\- En realidad es como si lo fuera. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy niña y ella se hizo cargo de mí y me crio como a su hija. Era la única hermana de mi madre

\- No se parecen ustedes mucho físicamente y creo… que tampoco en el carácter- sonrió tímidamente

La risa ligera de Katherine respondió a la sonrisa de Arthur

\- Mi padre era inglés pero mi madre era española, de hecho yo nací en España y allí pasé mis primeros años. Toda la familia de mi madre era de allí, así que la sangre de mi tía es cien por cien española, la mía lo es sólo al cincuenta por ciento y, creo que el cincuenta por ciento inglés ha ganado.

\- Un cincuenta por ciento encantador

Katherine bajó los ojos ruborizada

\- Espero no haberla molestado – se disculpó preocupado

\- No, no, al contrario, es usted muy amable capitán Hastings

\- ¿Van ustedes a Southampton?

\- Sí, mañana cogeremos el Queen Mary rumbo a Nueva York, queremos pasar allí unos días, unas pequeñas vacaciones

\- ¡Es increíble! – exclamó satisfecho – Mi amigo y yo tenemos los mismos planes – Será fantástico compartir la travesía, y, ¿conocen Nueva York? – Katherine negó con la cabeza – Estupendo, si les parece bien podría ser su guía, he estado varias veces en la ciudad y la conozco bien

\- Será fabuloso – una ligera nube pasó por el rostro de la mujer – pero…

\- Ya. Su tía y mi amigo ¿verdad?

\- Sí. No han empezado con muy buen pie

\- Bueno, trataremos de arreglar eso

* * *

Poirot suspiró y ahora sí, cerró definitivamente el libro, era evidente que no estaba para ocupar su mente con lecturas. Tal vez lo mejor sería reunirse con Hastings en el vagón restaurante. Abrió la puerta de su compartimento y salió al estrecho pasillo, no había caminado más que unos cuantos pasos cuando la mujer del traje verde salió de otro compartimento y empezó a recorrer el pasillo en dirección a Poirot. Ambos eran lo suficientemente peculiares en su aspecto como para reconocerse mutuamente, aun habiéndose visto una sola vez, pero ni uno ni otra parecían decididos a rehuir el encuentro. Cuando casi estaban uno junto al otro, Poirot se apartó caballerosamente para dejarla pasar, justo en el momento en que un brusco movimiento del tren hizo que la mujer se viera precipitada hacia los brazos del detective sin tener manera de evitarlo. Él sintió las rotundas formas femeninas sobre su pecho, y un suave aroma de violetas inundó sus sentidos. Torpemente trató de que ella recuperara el equilibrio pero otro vaivén del tren le obligó a sujetarla con sus manos por las caderas, mientras que por un instante, aquellos jugosos labios rojos estaban tan cerca de los suyos que sentía su aliento caliente y agitado acariciar su rostro.

 _\- Madame_ – se disculpó intentando recuperar la compostura

\- Vaya, si es _Monsieur_ , el francés insolente – exclamó irónica

\- Belga, _Madame_ , soy belga

\- El belga insolente - se corrigió - según el cual yo seguía aferrada a mi belleza pasada como él se aferra ahora a mis caderas

Poirot enrojeció hasta el lóbulo de las orejas al darse cuenta de que sus manos aún estaban sujetándola por esa parte de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente las apartó, murmuró una rápida disculpa y se dirigió precipitadamente a su compartimento, sin ni siquiera atreverse a volver la cabeza para mirarla. Ella le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el interior, se acarició distraídamente las caderas por donde él la había sujetado y se mordió los labios, pensativa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

\- Este es tu camarote, Poirot. Pues como te iba diciendo, ¿no es una estupenda casualidad que Katherine Williams haga un viaje en este mismo barco y vaya al mismo lugar que nosotros?

\- Si, lo es. Con su adorable tía – replicó Poirot sin convicción

\- Te he contado ya la conversación que mantuvimos en el tren, oh es tan, tan…

\- ¿Encantadora?

\- Si. Yo entré en el vagón restaurante y todas las mesas estaban …

\- Hastings – le interrumpió bruscamente – me lo has contado una docena de veces desde que llegamos a Southampton. Creo que soy capaz de hacerme una idea. _Merci_

\- Oh, bueno – sonrió algo cortado – será mejor que vaya a buscar mi camarote.

\- Muy bien _, mon ami_. Nos veremos en la cena

\- ¿No vas a subir a cubierta antes? He quedado con Kate para dar una vuelta por el barco

\- No, no, no, prefiero descansar un poco. _Merci beaucoup_

\- Bien, bueno, nos vemos en la cena. Tal vez haya suerte y estemos en la mesa con Kate

 _\- Oh Mon Dieu_ , no. Qué idea más horrible – murmuró cuando Hastings hubo cerrado la puerta tras él.

* * *

Frente al espejo de su camarote, Poirot se arregló una vez más la corbata y satisfecho de su aspecto salió para dirigirse al comedor. Era este una sala bastante amplia, de ambiente acogedor, y decorada con exquisito gusto. La mayor parte de las mesas eran redondas y estaban dispuestas para seis comensales. Preguntó a uno de los camareros por la suya y una vez informado se encaminó hacia el lugar indicado. Aún no había llegado ninguno de sus compañeros, así que tomó asiento y se dedicó a examinar a los pasajeros que poco a poco iban llegando al comedor. La primera en acercarse a su mesa fue Lillian Ackroyd, una mujer bastante joven y atractiva pero de aspecto un punto mundano y vulgar, una antigua actriz de segunda fila que se había casado con un rico caballero inglés y que una vez viuda se dedicaba a gastar su fortuna en viajes, diversiones y escándalos. Poirot se levantó ligeramente cuando ella se aproximó, apenas había terminado de acomodarse cuando apareció su segundo compañero de mesa, un hombre alto y moreno, de mediana edad, atractivo y de modales desenvueltos y joviales. Poirot no pudo evitar percibir el centelleo en los ojos de la antigua actriz cuando él se presentó, Raúl Mendoza. Se trataba de un industrial argentino que había estado en Europa por negocios que ahora le llevaban a Nueva York. Por fin apareció Hastings llevando del brazo a la señorita Williams. Sería difícil describir todas las emociones que mostró el rostro de Poirot en tan solo unos segundos, asombro, disgusto, angustia y casi hasta pánico. ¿Cómo era posible que con cientos de pasajeros en el barco tuviera que compartir mesa precisamente con esa insufrible mujer? Y no lo pensaba por la pobre señorita Williams, que parecía francamente agradable, sino por la arpía de su tía. Hechas las presentaciones, todos tomaron asiento esperando a que llegase la persona que faltaba para completar la mesa, Poirot miró su reloj con cierto desagrado y luego dirigió la mirada a la silla vacía que tenía frente a sí, evidentemente aquella mujer tampoco tenía entre sus cualidades la de la puntualidad. Una voz jovial y desenfadada llegó hasta sus oídos

\- Perdón, perdón, les ruego a todos que sean tan amables de disculparme – sonrió abiertamente por primera vez desde que Hercule la había visto, y sorprendido comprobó que aquella sonrisa transformaba su rostro completamente, cualquier vestigio de dureza desaparecía y su belleza adquiría un matiz aún más arrebatador si cabe – todavía no conozco el barco y me he perdido. Vaya – exclamó al reparar en Poirot – pero si es _Monsieur_ , el detective fran… - se interrumpió y continuó remarcando la palabra – belga.

\- Tía Teresa, por favor – murmuró su sobrina en su oído

\- ¿Así que es usted de Argentina? – preguntó Hastings a Mendoza –Yo he vivido varios años allí, tenía una hacienda en la Pampa, cerca de Santa Rosa. ¿De qué parte del país es usted?

\- Del mismo Buenos Aires, bien porteño

\- Nosotras hemos estado en alguna ocasión en Buenos Aires – terció Kate – Una ciudad preciosa

\- Sí que lo es, con mujeres lindas, casi tanto como las aquí presentes – añadió galante sonriendo a las tres damas y clavando su mirada penetrante en la tía de Kate

\- ¿Baila usted tango, señor Mendoza? – intervino Lillian

\- Pues claro, mi querida señora. Allá nacemos bailando tango. ¿Y ustedes?

\- Desgraciadamente no, pero estaría dispuesta a aprender si usted quiere enseñarme – sonrió la ex actriz

\- Mendoza hizo un gesto de asentimiento y repitió su pregunta dirigiéndose a las otras dos damas

\- Bueno, yo no pasé de dar algunos pasos- explicó Kate – pero mi tía es una excelente bailarina

\- ¿De veras? Entonces tendremos que probarlo una de estas noches – se volvió seductor hacia Teresa

\- Estaré encantada – y sonrió al industrial mientras lanzaba una disimulada mirada al detective

Cuando la cena terminó hubo algunas propuestas para jugar a las cartas o para ir a bailar pero Poirot se excusó y manifestó su deseo de retirarse a descansar.

\- Vamos Poirot, es muy temprano – insistió Hastings

\- Gracias Hastings pero he tenido suficiente por esta noche

Y sin esperar a que su amigo pudiera volver a insistir, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su camarote. Durante la cena no había dirigido ni una sola mirada a aquella mujer pero no le habían pasado desapercibidos sus flirteos con el argentino, ni las miradas apasionadas que él le dirigía, ni los cuchicheos y risitas a media voz. Y no podía comprender porque eso le molestaba tanto, porque no podía quitársela de la cabeza y porque cada vez que ella estaba cerca sentía que su cuerpo vibraba como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Después del desayuno, Poirot se dirigió a cubierta. Hastings seguía revoloteando alrededor de Kate Williams, y él prefirió mantenerse algo alejado, en primer lugar porque suponía que ellos preferirían estar a solas y en segundo porque no se sentía con ánimo de compartir la mañana con una pareja de enamorados. Aspiró profundamente el aire del mar, contempló un momento las suaves olas que se estrellaban contra el casco de la nave y finalmente tomó asiento en una de las tumbonas en la popa del barco. La temperatura era agradable y la suave brisa atemperaba el calor del sol matinal. Era la primera vez que se sentía bien desde que habían empezado ese dichoso viaje. De repente una risa lejana le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró hacia la cubierta inferior de dónde provenía aquella risa y confirmó lo que su intuición ya le había indicado, que pertenecía a Teresa. Sin poder evitarlo se incorporó para contemplarla mejor, al verla sentía que su corazón se aceleraba pero era incapaz de controlarlo, estaba radiante con aquel conjunto informal de pantalón ancho blanco y la camiseta a rayas blancas y rojas. Una ráfaga de viento le arrebató la pamela y agitó su ensortijado cabello castaño, ella trató de retener el sombrero pero este salió volando y rodó por cubierta, inmediatamente un hombre salió corriendo tras él y logró atraparlo y devolvérselo a su dueña, era Raúl Mendoza. Un gusto amargo llenó la boca de Poirot. Minutos después vio cómo se despedían y cada uno tomaba una dirección distinta. Volvió a recostarse en la tumbona y cerró los ojos, durante un fugaz instante el sol pareció esconderse como si alguien que pasase por delante se hubiera detenido un segundo frente a su asiento, y el mismo aroma de violetas que había notado hacía unos días en el tren, inundó su olfato, pero cuando abrió los ojos y estos se acostumbraron a la cegadora luz del sol, soló distinguió una figura femenina que se alejaba por la cubierta.

\- Ah, Poirot, te estaba buscando – exclamó alegremente el capitán Hastings

 _\- Bonjour, mon ami_. ¿No está contigo Mademoiselle Williams?

\- Acabo de dejarla en la piscina, había quedado con su tía – dijo distraídamente – Poirot, me gustaría comentarte algo ...

El detective sonrió, enarcando las cejas:

\- Estás enamorado de Mademoiselle Williams

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

\- Vamos, Hastings, desde que la viste en la estación lo tenías escrito en la cara. ¿Ella te corresponde?

\- Sí, creo que sí

\- Entonces enhorabuena, _mon ami_. Eres afortunado de que la mujer que quieres te corresponda – acabó con voz sombría

\- ¿Estás bien? Estás muy extraño desde que llegamos a Southampton. No sé…

\- Oh, no es nada – sonrió – cosas mías. Imagino que es inevitable llegar a una cierta edad y cuestionarte la vida que has llevado y todas las cosas que has dejado en el camino. Suerte con _mademoiselle_ , es realmente encantadora.

* * *

\- Kate, estoy aquí – la voz alegre de Teresa se alzó por encima de las del resto de pasajeros que estaban en torno a la piscina mientras agitaba su mano para hacerse ver. La muchacha fue hacia ella - ¿Dónde has dejado a tu galante capitán?

\- Oh, tía Teresa, no es mi capitán – murmuró ruborizada

\- Vamos, no hace falta que disimules conmigo. Te gusta y mucho – sonrió

\- ¿Te parece mal?

\- Pues claro que no – le cogió la mano con cariño y le dio unas palmaditas – Mi mayor felicidad es que tú seas feliz. – La besó en la mejilla – Ójala yo, algún día…

Kate la miró tristemente

\- ¿Y el señor Mendoza?

\- ¿Raúl Mendoza? No, no, no. Es muy atractivo y es cierto que me halagan sus atenciones pero no me interesa en ese sentido

\- ¿Y… Monsieur Poirot? – preguntó tímidamente

\- ¿El detective? – Teresa giró la cabeza y dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa - ¡Qué tontería, Kate! Él sería el último hombre en este barco con el que querría tener una relación. Es un, un, un engreído insoportable

\- Pues yo creo que es un hombre muy agradable y un perfecto caballero

Teresa, abrió la boca para contestar pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir una palabra. Se levantó, recogió su pamela y casi sin mirar a su sobrina se dirigió hacia el interior:

\- Es tarde, tenemos que arreglarnos para el almuerzo

* * *

Los días a bordo transcurrieron rápidos y tranquilos. Una mar en calma y un tiempo despejado permitieron mantener una buena velocidad de navegación durante toda la travesía de manera que al día siguiente esperaban llegar ya al puerto de Nueva York. El comedor estaba más bulllicioso que de costumbre en aquella última noche. Poirot como siempre fue el primero en llegar a la mesa, instantes después lo hicieron Hastings acompañado de Kate, y Madame Ackroyd y finalmente apareció Mendoza dando el brazo a Teresa.

\- Parece que nos han ganado por la mano – murmuró Lillian Ackroyd al oído de Poirot

Él se volvió sorprendido hacia ella:

\- ¿ _Madame_?

\- Me sorprende, Monsieur Poirot, que alguien tan observador como usted no se haya dado cuenta de mi… digamos… inclinación hacia el señor Mendoza. Y yo diría que a usted la señora española no le es indiferente

 _\- Madame_ , no comprendo…

\- Yo también soy observadora, _Monsieur_ – sonrió mirándole coqueta – Claro que no hay motivo para que no podamos consolarnos mutuamente…

Poirot le sonrió algo azorado y trató de involucrarse en una conversación más general y menos comprometida.

\- Me gustaría proponer un brindis ya que esta es nuestra última noche a bordo – habló Mendoza con voz firme para llamar la atención de sus compañeros de mesa – Por este grupo bárbaro y especialmente por las señoras que han sido la más linda compañía que pudiera desearse.

\- Y por los caballeros galantes– añadió Teresa lanzando una mirada irónica al detective.

\- Bueno, pues por ser la última noche creo que deberíamos celebrarlo. Propongo que vayamos todos a bailar – habló Lillian – Y esta noche no podrá excusarse, Monsieur Poirot, espero que me conceda por lo menos un baile

\- Será un placer, _Madame_

\- Vaya, no imaginaba que bailase usted – bromeó Teresa – Es tan serio

\- No se equivoque, _Mademoiselle_ , no hace falta ser frívolo para saber disfrutar de los pequeños placeres que la vida nos ofrece

\- ¿Me considera acaso, frívola? – preguntó con voz sombría

\- No considero que hayamos cruzado las suficientes palabras como para juzgar si lo es o no lo es, y, por otra parte, tampoco es un asunto que me ataña en lo más mínimo. Madame Ackroyd – se levantó galantemente y ofreció su brazo a la ex actriz – estaré encantado de bailar con usted.

Poirot se alejó hacia el salón de baile acompañado por Lillian.

\- Creo que me debe un tango, señor Mendoza – Teresa trató de que su voz sonase desenfadada

Raúl le ofreció su brazo y siguiendo los pasos de Lillian y Poirot se mezclaron con el resto de parejas que ocupaban el salón de baile.

Kate y Hastings quedaron solos en la mesa:

\- Oh Arthur, no entiendo que le pasa a mi tía, no sé porque ella y Monsieur Poirot se llevan tan mal, no puedo entenderlo

\- Sí, es extraño. Yo pensé que durante estos días las cosas podían cambiar pero creo que cada vez están peor. ¿Sabes?, hasta llegué a pensar que él y tu tía… bueno, no harían mala pareja…

\- Yo también lo pensé – rio divertida – pero cuando se lo insinué a ella… No quiere saber nada

\- Ya. Poirot tampoco

\- Claro que… hay un refrán español que dice "Los que se pelean, se desean"

Hastings la miró sorprendido, ella se limitó a sonreír y cogió su chal. Él la ayudó a acomodárselo sobre los hombros y los dos se encaminaron hacia la cubierta.

\- Pobre tía Teresa – exclamó de repente Kate recostándose sobre la barandilla. – A veces me siento culpable de que esté sola.

Arthur hizo un gesto de sorpresa. La joven explicó :

– Sí, ya te dije que cuando mis padres murieron, ella se ocupó de mí. Tener una niña a su cargo le restó muchas posibilidades de encontrar un marido, unas veces porque ellos no querían la responsabilidad de una niña que no era suya y otras porque ella prefirió sacrificarse antes que aceptar a alguien que no fuera un buen padre para mí.

\- ¿Nunca se casó?

\- Una vez estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando yo ya era una jovencita, pero él rompió el compromiso unos meses antes de la boda. Ella lo pasó muy mal y a partir de ese momento nunca más tuvo una relación seria. Su actitud hacia los hombres cambió. Era muy hermosa…

\- Lo sigue siendo

\- Si, aún lo es. Se divertía atrayéndolos y flirteando con ellos pero si alguno mostraba un interés más profundo, era ella quien cortaba la relación. Arthur, sé que bajó esa apariencia frívola y despreocupada esconde un corazón que anhela que alguien cure las heridas que aún sangran.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿No ha habido nadie?

Kate suspiró profundamente y apartando sus ojos de Arthur dirigió una perdida mirada hacia el mar.

\- En realidad, no. No puedo negar que he tenido algunos pretendientes pero nadie importante… hasta ahora

Miró de nuevo a Arthur y sus ojos claros se perdieron en los profundos del capitán. Este se inclinó lentamente hacia ella, rodeó su talle con sus brazos y la besó en los labios con profunda pasión.

* * *

Teresa y Raúl estaban sentados en una de las mesitas que bordeaban la pista de baile. Algunas parejas ocupaban el centro de la pista bailando las melodías de moda que tocaba una pequeña orquesta. Teresa fingía atender la conversación de su compañero pero a decir verdad estaba más pendiente de llevar la cuenta de las piezas que Poirot y la ex actriz bailaban juntos; con el vals que estaban bailando ahora, ya eran cuatro. Sintió un vacío en el estómago, ¿cómo podía ese estúpido detective ignorarla de aquel modo? Durante todo el viaje apenas le había dirigido una mirada y las pocas palabras que habían cruzado habían estado más llenas de reproches e ironía que de amabilidad. Desde el primer momento se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado con él, mostrarse altiva fue un error, puede que algunos hombres viesen esa actitud suya como un reto que los incitase a la conquista pero Poirot no era de esos. Y las cosas iban cada vez peor, pero lo que más le molestaba era que aquel hombre le importaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. El vals terminó y Poirot ofreció su brazo a Lillian y la acompañó hasta la mesita que ocupaban al otro lado de la pista, enfrente de la ocupada por Teresa y Raúl.

\- ¿Y bien, Raúl? ¿Qué hay de nuestro tango?

Raúl se levantó en silencio, besó galante la mano de la dama y se dirigió hacia la orquesta. Instantes después comenzaban a sonar las primeras notas de "El choclo". Teresa y Raúl se encaminaron hacia centro de la pista y empezaron a bailar, algunas otras parejas iniciaron también el baile pero, ante la maestría de su forma de moverse, poco a poco fueron apartándose para dejarlos solos. Su tango no tenía nada que ver con el que solía verse en los salones, era aquel un baile sensual y provocativo, con pasos entrelazados y giros inverosímiles que iban desgranando las lánguidas notas musicales, con las bocas de los bailarines tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban en un gesto provocador, un baile que respiraba pasión y deseo en cada una de sus cadencias. Raúl marcaba y Teresa seguía obediente sus indicaciones formando los dos bailarines una unidad tal que parecían uno solo. Cuando quedaba de frente a la mesa ocupada por Poirot, Teresa lanzaba rápidas miradas para ver el efecto que su baile provocaba en el detective pero una máscara impasible parecía haber cubierto su cara. En uno de los giros vio que la mesa estaba vacía, alzó la vista y pudo ver que Poirot y Lillian salían por una de las puertas laterales hacia la cubierta. La sorpresa y el disgusto casi la hicieron perder el paso pero se recobró inmediatamente sostenida por los fuertes brazos de Raúl. Aunque para ella el baile ya carecía de sentido.

* * *

\- ¿Sabe, Monsieur Poirot? – habló Lillian Ackroy mientras paseaban por la cubierta del barco – Creo que toda mi vida ha sido un cúmulo de errores – sonrió con tristeza

\- No diga eso, _Madame._ Usted es muy joven, la vida aún puede depararle muchas oportunidades, si sabe esperarlas y aprovecharlas.

\- Ha leído en los periódicos sobre mí, ¿no es cierto? – Poirot asintió sonriendo – No haga caso de todo lo que lea

\- No lo hago, _Madame_

\- Cuando era niña mi familia carecía de las cosas más imprescindibles y yo pensaba que si tuviera dinero nunca podría ser desgraciada, así que cuando tuve ocasión de casarme con un hombre rico, lo hice. No me importó que me triplicase la edad, ni que yo no estuviera enamorada de él, ni… ni que hubiera alguien que… bueno. Ahora tengo dinero, ocupo una posición social pero estoy sola, rodeada de un montón de gente a quien no le importo nada, pero más sola de lo que nunca lo estuve. Y, ¿sabe?, hay muchas veces en las que me pregunto si ha merecido la pena

\- Si – murmuró él tristemente – la entiendo. Últimamente son muchas las ocasiones en que yo mismo me hago esa pregunta.

\- Pero usted es una persona inteligente y respetada, con una carrera brillante

 _\- Oui. C'es vrai_. Y también soy un viejo a quien cada día le pesa más la soledad

\- Usted no es viejo – exclamó la joven enérgicamente, Poirot le sonrió agradecido

 _\- Merci_

En aquel momento llegaron a un ángulo desde el cual se podía ver a una pareja que mantenía, al parecer, una conversación bastante íntima. La noche era clara y la luminosidad de la luna permitía distinguir que se trataba de un hombre y una mujer, aunque sus rostros permanecían algo ocultos en la sombra. La sagaz mirada de Poirot inmediatamente comprendió quienes eran. La expresión sombría que cubrió el rostro del detective hizo que Lillian, que no se había percatado todavía de la presencia de la pareja, siguiese la mirada de Poirot en dirección a Raúl y Teresa.

\- Soy viejo y me siento viejo. Ya es muy tarde para Poirot – ella se volvió a mirarlo en silencio – _Madame,_ creo que será mejor regresar, el relente del mar es demasiado húmedo.

Lentamente iniciaron el regreso hacia el interior del barco, mientras Lillian enlazaba suavemente su brazo con el del detective.

* * *

Al terminar su baile, Raúl había insistido en dar un paseo, y pese a que a ella no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, Teresa aceptó. Mendoza trató de enlazarla por la cintura pero ella se zafó de él y comenzó a mostrarse más fría y distante. Después él había intentado besarla pero ella se negó, él volvió a insistir y ella se apartó una vez más, había advertido la presencia de Lillian y Poirot y se sentía molesta y disgustada, de repente le angustiaba que el detective pudiera imaginar lo que no era. Cuando vio que se alejaban del brazo, una sensación de rabia la dominó

\- Basta – empujó violentamente a Mendoza que la miró sorprendido

\- Perdón, yo creí…

\- Lo siento. He sido una estúpida, sé que mi forma de actuar ha podido llevarle a pensar según qué cosas… y me disculpo por ello

\- Vaya – rio él nerviosamente – Y yo que creí que era un experto en mujeres. Creo que será mejor que volvamos dentro

\- Si no le importa, preferiría quedarme un rato aquí a solas.

Raúl hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y se marchó


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El apartamento del amigo de Hastings estaba situado en un elegante edificio de Manhattan. Era espacioso y amueblado a la última moda. Una amplia terraza se abría ofreciendo una magnífica vista de la ciudad, Poirot salió para admirar el panorama

 _\- Mon ami, c'est magnifique_

\- Cuidado, Poirot, mi amigo me advirtió que tuviese cuidado con la puerta de la terraza, se atasca y es imposible abrirla desde fuera

Pero el aviso llegaba demasiado tarde, la puerta ya se había cerrado y el detective trataba en vano abrirla desde el exterior. Hastings se apresuró a ir en su auxilio

\- Un poco tarde tu aviso, Hastings

El capitán ofreció una copa de jerez a su amigo y él se sirvió un whisky. Poirot se acomodó en un mullido sillón y cerró los ojos sonriendo. Por fin había terminado aquella insoportable travesía y no tendría que encontrarse a cada paso con Teresa García. Imaginaba que Hastings y Kate se verían en Nueva York y posiblemente en algún momento tendrían que coincidir los cuatro pero sería mucho más fácil evitar encontrarse con ella en una gran ciudad que encerrados en un barco por grande que este fuese.

\- No te lo he dicho, Poirot – la cara de Hastings se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa – Kate y Teresa harán el viaje de vuelta con nosotros

Poirot abrió los ojos con espanto

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, ellas iban a quedarse unos días más pero estuve hablando con Kate y al final volverán en nuestro mismo barco. ¿No es maravilloso?

 _\- Oui, merveilleux_

\- Esta noche podríamos ir a cenar los cuatro a un pequeño restaurante que conozco…

 _\- Mon Dieu_ , no, no, no, – le interrumpió – lo siento Hastings pero esta noche no pienso coincidir con esa mujer, ya he tenido que soportarla bastante durante la travesía

\- Pero Poirot

\- No. No digo que en algún momento no me sacrifique por ti y os acompañe, pero desde luego esta noche ni hablar.

* * *

La tarde era encantadora y Arthur y Kate habían decidido dar un paseo por Central Park. Ni Poirot ni Teresa tenían mucho interés en acompañarlos así que por una parte estaban felices de poder estar a solas pero por otra no podían dejar de estar un poco preocupados por la actitud de su amigo y de su tía respectivamente.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Arthur? – preguntó la joven dulcemente

\- En ti, en nosotros. En lo afortunado que he sido al conocerte y en lo mucho que te quiero - La besó tiernamente – Y… en que me harías terriblemente feliz si aceptaras convertirte en mi esposa cuando volvamos a Inglaterra

\- Oh, Arthur – le echó los brazos al cuello y juntó sus labios con los de él en un largo y dulce beso – Claro que acepto, mi amor. Te quiero – permanecieron abrazados un segundo más y luego continuaron su paseo entrelazados por la cintura.

\- Deberíamos hacer algo – murmuró pensativo

\- ¿Respecto a qué?

\- Bueno, ya sabes. Es mi mejor amigo y es tu tía. Si nos casamos habrá momentos en los que será imposible no coincidir y…

\- Ya. ¿Y qué sugieres?

Arthur carraspeó antes de contestar

\- Quedan pocos días antes de que regresemos, yo creo que deberíamos intentar que ellos hablasen y aclarasen cualquier tipo de malentendido que hayan podido tener

\- Pero si no hay manera de conseguir que estemos todos juntos

\- Yo no hablo de todos juntos, hablo de que ellos queden a solas

\- ¿Bromeas? Creo que eso es imposible y aunque no lo fuera, conozco a mi tía y su temperamento

\- ¿Tú estarías dispuesta a intentarlo? – Kate asintió sin mucho convencimiento. – Bien, yo había pensado que mañana podrían cenar los dos solos en el apartamento…

\- Mi tía no irá – le interrumpió

\- Ahí entras tú, debes arreglártelas para convencerla y conseguir que acepte, yo convenceré a Poirot. – Ella lo escuchaba escéptica, él siguió explicando su plan – Cuando se acerque la hora de la cena, le diré a Poirot que voy a buscaros al hotel y así lo dejaré solo en el apartamento. Tú le dices a tu tía que has quedado conmigo y que nosotros acudiremos juntos, así que ella tendrá que ir sola. Les daremos un tiempo para que puedan cenar y hablar –sonrió satisfecho - ¿Qué te parece mi plan?

Kate se echó a reír divertida

\- ¿La verdad, cariño? Me parece un poco rebuscado pero… por probar no creo que perdamos nada

\- Estupendo. La cena será mañana a las ocho

* * *

\- Has sido muy amable preparando la cena, amigo mío. Seguro que a las señoras les encantará – comentó Hastings aspirando el delicioso aroma que salía de la cocina – Esperó que no le eches cianuro – bromeó

\- No me des ideas, _mon ami._

\- Vamos, Poirot, seguro que lo pasamos estupendamente – y dio una palmadita en el hombro de su amigo - Oh, es tarde – miró el reloj sobre la chimenea – será mejor que vaya a buscarlas

La cena ya estaba lista. Poirot comprobó una vez más que todo estaba en orden en la cocina y se sentó en el salón esperando que volviera Hastings con las dos damas. Se sirvió un jerez, probablemente lo necesitaría. Desde que habían llegado a Nueva York apenas se habían visto, dos o tres ocasiones en las que el encuentro había sido inevitable y en las que apenas habían cambiado unas palabras de cortesía. Dio un sorbo a su jerez, tenía que reconocer que estaba algo nervioso, no se sentía cómodo teniéndola tan cerca. A su mente acudió la imagen de la última noche en el barco, aquel tango sensual, aquella pareja a la luz de la luna… y notó la misma punzada en el pecho que sintió al verlos, juntos, muy juntos. Nunca lo admitiría pero aquel sentimiento se parecía mucho a los celos.

El timbre de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dejó lentamente la copa sobre una mesita y se fue a abrir. La imagen de Teresa apareció antes sus ojos, más hermosa y radiante que nunca

\- Monsieur Poirot

\- Mademoiselle García

Se apartó para dejarla pasar y miró esperando encontrar tras ella a Hastings y a Kate pero evidentemente Teresa estaba sola.

\- ¿No vienen con usted Hastings y su sobrina?

\- Creí que estarían aquí. En cualquier caso no creo que tarden mucho, Kate me dijo que vendrían juntos

 _\- Oh, bon_ – exclamó Poirot algo extrañado

Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a quitarse la capa de terciopelo, sintió el aroma de violetas que ya había percibido en otras ocasiones y pudo apreciar, puestas de relieve por el modelo de raso que lucía, todas las curvas de su cuerpo que tanto le turbaban.

\- ¿Puedo servirle una copa?

\- Oh, jerez. Gracias

Ninguno de los dos parecía tener mucho que decir, lo que hacía que los largos silencios se hicieran bastante incómodos

\- La cena huele deliciosa – se aventuró a comentar Teresa

 _\- Merci, mademoiselle_. Un cocinero siempre encuentra satisfacción en que sus platos sean reconocidos

\- ¿Ha cocinado usted? – Poirot asintió ligeramente con la cabeza – Vaya, que apañado, además de cazar criminales sabe cocinar – comentó irónica

 _\- Oui mademoiselle_ , y puedo asegurarle que las dos cosas las hago estupendamente- replicó molesto

Teresa carraspeó ligeramente y miró su pequeño reloj de pulsera. Los minutos se les hacían interminables a ambos, ya pasaban veinte minutos desde la hora establecida para la cena y ni Hastings ni Kate aparecían por ninguna parte. La dama se levantó y recorrió distraídamente el salón

\- Bonito apartamento

\- Si, y muy cómodo. Es de un amigo del capitán Hastings

\- Oh

\- No entiendo que les ha podido pasar – apuntó el detective – Discúlpeme un momento, iré a ver si vienen – Y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia la terraza.

No es que desde la altura en que estaban se pudiera ver a nadie que entrase en el edificio pero Poirot consideró que era una excusa lo suficientemente válida para permitirle abandonar la embarazosa situación al menos unos instantes. Se asomó a la barandilla y aspiró profundamente el aire fresco de la noche.

\- Es una vista espectacular

La voz de Teresa resonó clara a sus espaldas pero antes de que pudiera volverse a contestar, oyó un chasquido metálico

\- _Sapristi,_ no, no, no – gritó casi con pánico- _Mademoiselle_ ¿qué ha hecho?

Teresa, que se había recostado contra la puerta de la terraza, se incorporó sorprendida

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Estamos encerrados, _Mon Dieu_

\- ¿Encerrados? ¿Cómo que encerrados?

 _\- Oui, mademoiselle_. La puerta se atasca y si se cierra, sólo se puede abrir desde dentro – explicó Poirot nervioso

Teresa se volvió hacia la puerta y trató en vano de abrirla

\- No puede ser – movió la cabeza a ambos lados con gesto de incredulidad – ¡No me lo puedo creer!

De repente los hombros de la dama comenzaron a agitarse con una risa contenida que acabó finalmente por estallar en una alegre carcajada ante la mirada extrañada de Poirot

\- No entiendo que es lo que le parece tan divertido, _mademoiselle_

\- Oh vamos, Monsieur Poirot, ¿dónde está su sentido del humor? – por primera vez su voz no tenía el tono irónico que solía emplear cuando se dirigía al detective – Hemos pasado casi una semana tratando de evitarnos y ahora nos encontramos aquí los dos, solos y encerrados sin poder escapar hasta que, sabe Dios cuando, su amigo y mi sobrina vengan a rescatarnos. Reconozca que tiene su gracia

Hercule la miró un momento y no pudo por menos que unirse a su risa. Lo último que hubiera imaginado es que la noche pudiera desarrollarse tal como lo estaba haciendo.

\- Creo que le debo una disculpa, _mademoiselle_ – habló él cuando terminó de reír – No he sido lo que se dice un caballero

\- Por favor _, Monsieur_ , no es necesario. Sé que hay momentos en los que puedo ser insufrible – sonrió y le tendió la mano – ¿Firmamos una tregua?. Al menos por su amigo y por mi sobrina

\- Y por nosotros, _ma chère dame_. ¡Quién sabe cuánto vamos a estar aquí atrapados! – cogió la mano que ella le ofrecía y se la besó con una sonrisa

A partir de aquel momento el ambiente se relajó, por primera vez desde que se conocían dejaron a un lado sus roces y diferencias, la crispación de todos sus encuentros anteriores desapareció y dio paso a una corriente de simpatía muy agradable para ambos. Casi sin darse cuenta iniciaron una tranquila conversación, que si bien intranscendente, les permitió hacer más llevadero su encierro y hasta disfrutar de su mutua compañía. El tiempo pasaba y Arthur y Kate seguían sin aparecer. Un viento ligero empezó a soplar haciendo que la noche se volviera más fresca. Teresa se estremeció y frotó ligeramente sus brazos desnudos. Poirot se quitó la chaqueta

\- Permítame, _mademoiselle_ – dijo poniéndole la prenda sobre los hombros

\- Gracias. Odio el frío, aunque he de reconocer que es una noche preciosa – miró al cielo – Cuando era niña allá en España, en las noches cálidas de verano me gustaba tumbarme en el césped y contemplar las estrellas. Hace ya tantos años. Mire aquella – señaló al firmamento - ¡Cómo brilla!

Hercule miró en la dirección que ella le indicaba. Estaban muy juntos y cuando él se volvió hacia ella, sus rostros quedaron a escasa distancia uno de otro. Se miraron en silencio, perdido uno en la profundidad de los ojos del otro, y como temiendo que si hacían el más mínimo movimiento, se rompería el encanto. Ella entreabrió los labios como esperando la boca de él, Hercule se inclinó un poco más hacia ella y sintió su aliento agitado, deslizó con timidez su mano por la cintura de Teresa y la atrajo hacia sí con intención de besarla. En ese momento, un ruidillo metálico rompió el silencio y seguidamente resonó la voz de Hastings

\- Pero ¿qué estáis haciendo ahí fuera? – preguntó sorprendido

Poirot y Teresa se separaron inmediatamente, aún turbados por el momento y por la presencia inesperada de Hastings y Kate

\- Nos... nos quedamos encerrados – balbuceó el detective – Hastings ¿dónde os habíais metido? - preguntó con voz más firme

\- Oh, bueno… se nos ha hecho un poco tarde – se excusó torpemente Arthur – Aquí ¿todo bien?

 _\- Oui, oui, parfaitement_

\- Si. Ha sido una lástima no poder probar esa cena, Monsieur Poirot – dijo Teresa algo azorada devolviéndole la chaqueta – Gracias. Kate, es tarde, será mejor que nos marchemos

Hercule hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza y cogió la chaqueta que ella le ofrecía. Kate y Arthur se miraron sorprendidos por la extraña actitud de ambos, la prisa de Teresa por marcharse, el silencio de Poirot y la actitud de los dos que parecía la del niño que han pillado en falta. Hastings trató de aligerar la situación proponiendo tomar una copa pero como Teresa estaba ya en la puerta del apartamento decidida a marcharse, no tuvo más opción que acompañar a las damas a tomar un taxi. Aprovechando un momento en el que se quedó rezagado con Kate, Arthur le murmuró disimuladamente al oído:

\- Bueno, tal vez no ha ido tan mal, al menos no se han matado – sonrió guiñando un ojo a la muchacha – Buenas noches, mi amor – Y la besó ligeramente en los labios

Luego volvió al apartamento. Poirot estaba sentado en un sillón, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, en sus manos tenía aún la chaqueta que le había prestado a Teresa

\- ¿Y bien, Poirot? – esbozó una amplia sonrisa y le lanzó una mirada cargada de picardía -¿Cómo ha ido la noche?

\- Hastings, no he cenado, me he congelado en la terraza y he quedado como un estúpido con esta absurda encerrona. Te aseguro que lo que menos me apetece es contarte cómo ha ido la noche.

Y levantándose dignamente se dirigió a su habitación, donde ya a solas, aproximó su nariz a la chaqueta que ella había llevado, y aspiró el aroma de violetas.

* * *

Hercule durmió poco aquella noche. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido y el cambio radical que se había producido en su relación con Teresa. Una mezcla extraña de sentimientos le hacía sentirse inquieto y desorientado. Se dio media vuelta en la cama y trató de dormir pero en cuanto cerraba los ojos, la veía a ella, con aquella respiración anhelante solo evidenciada por el leve subir y bajar de su pecho, aquellos labios que parecían ofrecérsele como una fruta exótica y jugosa, aquella cintura marcada de la que por un momento fue dueño. Era absurdo que se lo negara así mismo, aquella mujer había despertado en él sentimientos que creía olvidados o tal vez muertos para siempre, y ahora, a su edad, se sentía enamorado como un muchacho, y la deseaba, la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, quería tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor. El resto del mundo no importaba, sólo ella y él.

Por la mañana se levantó más temprano de lo habitual. Estaba terminando su desayuno cuando apareció Hastings, este lanzó una rápida mirada a su amigo, pero viendo el aspecto taciturno de Poirot no se atrevió a insistir sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Era su último día en Nueva York y el detective había decidido pasar la mañana visitando el Metropolitan, días atrás ya había estado en el museo pero había algunas salas que le interesaban y que no había podido ver y quería aprovechar para visitarlas antes de irse. Hastings tan solo comentó que iría con Kate a Coney Island.

\- ¿Su tía también va? – preguntó Poirot intentando que su voz no manifestase ningún interés

\- No, creo que no – Hastings miró a su amigo con curiosidad y añadió tímidamente – Qué te parecería… esta noche… estaría bien… cenar los cuatro como despedida – Poirot le lanzó una mirada severa –Sin encerronas. Hay un restaurante…

 _\- Très bien_ – aceptó sin discutir

\- ¿Si? Oh, bien. Estupendo

* * *

Poirot se había detenido frente a unas pequeñas figuritas que representaban la vida cotidiana en el antiguo Egipto cuando a sus espaldas escuchó una voz bien conocida.

\- ¿Le interesa la cultura egipcia, Monsieur Poirot?

Cuando se volvió, vio tras él a Teresa con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios

\- Mademoiselle García– saludó - ¿Qué agradable sorpresa? – Estaba admirando estas pequeñas maravillas – indicó señalando las figuritas. – Considero que es una civilización realmente interesante

\- Yo me he sentido atraída por ella desde niña. Recuerdo cuando Carter descubrió la tumba de Tut Ank Amon, leí todo lo que se publicó sobre el asunto y sobre… la maldición – terminó con tono misterioso

\- No creerá usted en eso, ¿verdad, _mademoiselle_? – sonrió él

\- Bueno… pero tiene que reconocer que es apasionante. ¿Conoce usted Egipto _, monsieur_?

\- Sí, tuve el placer de pasar allí unas vacaciones

\- Ah, lo recuerdo, resolvió usted el asesinato de una rica heredera. Salió en todos los periódicos

Poirot la miró sorprendido.

\- Creí que cuando nos conocimos usted ignoraba quien era yo

Ella se mordió los labios sonriendo

\- Tengo que confesar que me ha descubierto, Monsieur Poirot. ¿Quién no conoce al famoso detective belga?

\- De modo que…

Ella encogió los hombros a modo de excusa y sonrió, sonrisa a la que él correspondió satisfecho.

\- ¿Me permitiría acompañarla en su visita al museo?

\- Será un placer

Teresa enlazó su brazo con el del detective. Ël, primero, no pudo evitar un ligero sobresalto pero inmediatamente una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó bajo su flamante bigote. De este modo fueron recorriendo varias salas del museo, admirando los tesoros artísticos que se exhibían y cambiando impresiones y pareceres sobre lo que veían. Poirot pudo comprobar con agrado que Teresa no era solamente bella y elegante si no que poseía una clara inteligencia y una vasta cultura, lo que hizo que su admiración e inclinación hacia ella, aumentasen. Además, su personalidad arrolladora y vital le resultaba sumamente excitante y atractiva.

Cuando salieron del museo era ya prácticamente la hora del almuerzo, así que Hercule sugirió que, si no tenía otros planes, podrían almorzar juntos. Ella aceptó encantada, no tenía plan ninguno hasta la hora de la cena, en la que según le había dicho su sobrina, se reunirían los cuatro. Poirot asintió y ahora fue él quien ofreció el brazo a la dama para que se agarrase. Estaba feliz, le gustaba sentirla cerca de él, notar el contacto de su brazo junto al suyo, caminar a su lado casi, casi como un ¿matrimonio?. Esta idea ensombreció un momento su rostro y una cierta sensación de temor le dominó. Sólo la suave presión del brazo de Teresa sobre el suyo y la cercanía de su cuerpo le hicieron volver a la realidad para permitirle disfrutar de la placidez del momento. Se volvió hacia ella y posó un instante su mano sobre la que Teresa tenía sujeta a su brazo y la apretó con una sonrisa dulce. Ella lo miró risueña. Con pasos lentos para saborear al máximo su mutua compañía, se dirigieron a un elegante restaurante francés.

Estaba ya avanzada la tarde cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del hotel, Poirot se despidió de ella hasta la noche, aguardó hasta que Teresa desapareció en el amplio vestíbulo y llamó un taxi para regresar al apartamento. No reparó en que desde la esquina opuesta dos personas no salían de su asombro ante lo que estaban presenciando.

\- ¿Ese es Poirot? Si, lo es – murmuró Arthur incrédulo

\- Y… ¿mi tía?

\- Vaya con… Me pregunto ¿qué pasaría anoche en la terraza?

* * *

Poirot terminó de anudarse la corbata, cogió la chaqueta y se dirigió al salón canturreando una cancioncilla. Hastings lo miró disimuladamente por encima del periódico que estaba leyendo. Parecía un hombre totalmente distinto al que había sido desde que iniciaron el viaje, se le veía más joven, más vital y sobretodo más ilusionado. Durante la cena estuvo absolutamente encantador, especialmente con Teresa, con la que cruzaba tales miradas que hubieran fundido el acero. Fue él quien propuso ir a algún club nocturno para rematar la velada, así que tras la cena los cuatro se dirigieron al Cotton Club, junto a Broadway, de moda entonces y donde se podía escuchar a las mejores bandas de jazz del momento. Después recorrieron dos o tres locales más. Hacía ya unos años que la Ley seca había sido derogada, por lo que pudieron tomar unas copas sin problema y bailar hasta avanzada la noche. Hastings no había visto a Poirot tan animado nunca, se diría que hasta se atrevía a flirtear con Teresa murmurando frases en su oído que la hacían reír divertida mientras bailaban una pieza tras otra. Finalmente acompañaron a las señoras hasta la puerta de su hotel. Poirot y Teresa se apartaron discretamente para que Arthur y Kate pudieran despedirse a solas.

 _\- Ah l'amour_ – suspiró Poirot – Es hermoso ver a unos jóvenes enamorados, _n'est pas_?

\- Sí – miró a la pareja y luego se volvió hacia Hercule y añadió con voz emocionada - Ha sido un día estupendo, Monsieur Poirot

Hercule cogió suavemente su mano y la besó:

\- También para mí, _mademoiselle_

Kate y Teresa entraron finalmente en el hotel y Poirot y el capitán Hastings iniciaron el camino hacia su apartamento

\- Hastings ¿te importa si regresamos caminando? Me gustaría disfrutar de estas últimas horas en Nueva York

\- No, claro. Buena idea.

Los pasos de ambos hombres resonaban contra el asfalto en medio del silencio nocturno. Ninguno de los dos hablaba perdido cada uno en sus propios pensamientos

\- Hastings, tú has estado casado… ¿Es difícil?

\- ¿Difícil?

\- Sí, la convivencia. Qué alguien invada una parte de tu vida y a la vez acepte tus costumbres o tus pequeñas peculiaridades…

\- Bueno, no te negaré que a veces cuesta, y más si hace tiempo que estás acomodado en tu soledad pero si realmente amas a esa persona y valoras lo que de verdad es importante, todo puede superarse.

Poirot lo escuchaba en silencio

\- ¿Es Teresa? – se aventuró a preguntar el capitán

\- Vamos, Hastings…

\- Os vi esta tarde en la puerta del hotel.

\- Bueno, sí – balbuceó - Coincidimos en el museo y como era la hora del almuerzo consideré adecuado invitarla a comer.

\- Una comida muy larga, a juzgar por la hora en que la dejaste en el hotel… ¿Y esta noche? No has parado de bailar con ella

\- La comida fue larga porque descubrimos que tenemos en común muchos temas de los que hablar. Y esta noche he bailado con ella para que tú y Kate pudierais estar más tiempo a solas – Arthur lo miraba con escepticismo lo que hacía que el enfado de Poirot fuera poco a poco en aumento – Y … y no creo que sea asunto tuyo si bailo mucho o poco, o cuánto tiempo duran mis almuerzos.

Continuaron caminando sin decir nada hasta que la voz de Poirot volvió a romper el silencio de la noche

\- Estoy enamorado de ella - suspiró

\- Lo sé

\- ¿Tan evidente es?

El capitán asintió

\- Tanto como que ella lo está de ti – Poirot lo miró con curiosidad, Hastings continuó – y si eres tan estúpido de dejarla escapar, te mereces pasar solo el resto de tu vida.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que dejaron el puerto de Nueva York e iniciaron el viaje de vuelta a Europa. Esos primeros días de travesía habían transcurrido tranquilos, Kate y Arthur continuaron su ya consolidado romance y pasaban el tiempo entre románticos paseos por cubierta bajo las estrellas, veladas de animados bailes e íntimas conversaciones sobre sus planes de boda. Poirot y Teresa también se habían hecho inseparables, se les podía ver paseando, bailando y conversando pero pese a todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, su relación parecía no ir más allá de una agradable amistad. Era como si ambos tuvieran miedo a que la situación de aquella noche en la terraza volviera a repetirse, a que los sentimientos que entonces afloraron surgieran de nuevo y los arrastrasen como un torbellino.

\- ¿Tú crees que algún día esos dos llegarán a decidirse? – preguntó Arthur a Kate mirando las figuras de Poirot y Teresa que charlaban junto a la barandilla

\- Espero que sí. Nunca había visto a mi tía tan contenta.

\- Ni yo a Poirot –dijo volviendo a mirar a la pareja.

* * *

Teresa cerró los ojos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y aspiró el aire del mar recostada contra la barandilla del barco. Hercule contempló su ondulado cabello castaño agitarse al viento y las finas líneas de su rostro recortándose contra el azul del cielo.

\- Me gustaría… poder congelar el tiempo y que este viaje no acabara nunca –exclamó aún con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿No acabaría por aburrirse, _mademoiselle_?

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró intencionadamente:

\- Todo depende de la compañía que tuviese… - él sonrió y bajó los ojos. - ¿Sabe, Monsieur Poirot? Va a ser difícil volver a Londres, Kate y yo no nos hemos separado nunca y cuando ella y el capitán Hastings se casen… Va a ser duro enfrentarse a la soledad

 _\- Oh, oui mademoiselle_ , la comprendo perfectamente. Las noches de invierno pueden ser muy largas cuando no se tiene con quien compartirlas, - se detuvo un momento pensando en lo que iba a decir y suspiró profundamente para infundirse valor – Me pregunto… si usted… consideraría…

\- ¿Sí? - trató de animarlo a seguir

\- Bueno… yo… en estos días me he dado cuenta… Oh, _quelle malchance_ – se interrumpió al ver que un botón de su chaleco se había desprendido, se agachó y recogió del suelo el pequeño objeto – tendré que pedirle a la camarera que lo cosa

\- No se preocupe – replicó ella un tanto decepcionada por el cambio brusco de conversación- Tengo aguja e hilo en mi camarote, yo se lo coseré

\- Oh, no quiero que se moleste…

\- No es molestia en absoluto. Venga conmigo, serán cinco minutos

Y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió disgustada hacia su camarote, el detective la siguió. En silencio, Teresa abrió la puerta y entró. El camarote que compartían las dos mujeres era bastante amplio y luminoso, muy parecido al ocupado por Poirot, la única diferencia era que en el suyo había una cama doble y en este había dos camas individuales. Él no pudo evitar una sensación de pudor ante la vista de algunas prendas femeninas diseminadas por la habitación y notó que se ruborizaba, dudó un momento sobre si sería correcto entrar con ella pero al ver que la mujer esperaba junto a la puerta y le indicaba con un gesto que pasase, se decidió. Ella cerró la puerta, se acercó a un elegante tocador del que sacó un pequeño estuche, eligió el hilo cuyo color mejor encajaba con el chaleco y enhebró una aguja. Poirot, aún un poco cortado, la seguía con la mirada en los movimientos que ella iba haciendo.

\- ¿Y bien? – habló por fin ella secamente – El chaleco, quíteselo. ¿No pretenderá que se lo cosa con él puesto?

\- _Non, non c'est vrai_

Él se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó cuidadosamente en el respaldo de una silla, pasó la cinta de sus lentes por la cabeza y los apoyó en el tocador de donde ella había sacado el costurero, y finalmente desenganchó su reloj de plata y lo colocó junto a los lentes, luego se desabotonó el chaleco y se lo entregó a Teresa. Ella dio varias hábiles puntadas, aseguró el hilo, comprobó que el botón hubiese quedado bien sujeto y le ofreció la prenda. Hercule extendió la mano para cogerlo y sus dedos rozaron los de la mujer, ella mantuvo el contacto. Se miraron un segundo intensamente, él cogió el chaleco y lo lanzó sobre una de las camas sin dejar de mirarla, ella se acercó un poco más a él, anhelante, con el brillo del deseo en sus ojos aterciopelados, Poirot, esta vez olvidando cualquier vestigio de timidez, enlazó su cintura y la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí, no pudo evitar un ligero estremecimiento cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos y sintió su calor, y por fin sus bocas se encontraron en un beso largo, profundo, apasionado. Las manos de Hercule recorrían las curvas sensuales de sus caderas mientras las de ella se movían por su espalda, sus hombros y terminaban por acariciar suavemente su nuca. Él sintió que el aroma de violetas lo embriagaba y que su cuerpo se abría indomable a la pasión. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo o quizá la única en su vida en que se sentía arrastrado por un deseo más fuerte que su voluntad, de repente no era el ser racional capaz de controlar sus sentimientos y emociones, capaz de analizar con su mente fría todos los aspectos de una situación, simplemente era un hombre, un hombre enamorado que se rendía ante el irresistible fuego del amor. Con el aliento entrecortado separaron sus bocas un instante.

\- No podemos – musitó la mujer

\- No, no podemos – asintió él casi sin respiración

\- Además, mi sobrina… podría venir… en cualquier momento…

Volvieron a besarse con fuerza mientras se recostaban en la cama, abrazados, con sus cuerpos muy juntos. Cualquier consideración social, moral o de cualquier otro tipo quedaba entonces olvidada ante la fuerza de los sentimientos. Él se soltó la corbata y el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de la blusa de ella. Teresa sentía los labios cálidos de Hercule besándola en el escote, en el cuello, en las mejillas con besos breves y rápidos y luego otra vez en la boca con un beso prolongado, los dos ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba. Hasta que desde la puerta, dos asombradas voces casi al unísono llegaron hasta ellos:

\- ¡Tía Teresa!

\- ¡Poirot!

Ambos se incorporaron sobresaltados tratando de poner un poco de orden en sus desordenadas ropas

\- ¡Hastings! ¡Qué demonios…!

\- Veníamos a buscar un libro que Kate iba a prestarme – explicó torpemente el capitán – Pero… creo que… no es buen momento. Disculpadnos

Kate y Arthur cruzaron una fugaz mirada entre azorada y divertida y salieron rápidamente del camarote. Cuando se hubieron marchado, Poirot se volvió hacia Teresa

\- Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía, me dejé llevar… - murmuró avergonzado – No es correcto que...

\- Los dos nos dejamos llevar – le interrumpió ella – y... no me importa. No me importa, Hercule

 _\- Ah ma chère Thérèse_ – era la primera vez que utilizaba su nombre de pila – _Je t'aime_

\- Yo también, mi amor. Te quiero

 _\- Oh, ma chérie_. ¿Podría… podría tener el inmenso honor de que me concedieras tu mano y fueses _mon épouse_ , mi esposa? – propuso él. Teresa asintió con los ojos húmedos por la emoción – ¿Mañana?

\- ¿Mañana?

\- Si. Podemos casarnos aquí en el barco, tu sobrina y Hastings pueden ser los testigos, cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra podremos celebrar una ceremonia como Dios manda pero no quiero esperar más para que haya una madame Poirot

\- Mañana

Él apretó tiernamente la mano de Teresa y los ojos de ambos se unieron en una cálida y amorosa mirada que sellaba la firme resolución que acababan de tomar.

* * *

Hercule y Teresa se reunieron con Arthur y Kate, estaban deseosos de participar sus planes de boda a la muchacha y al capitán pero también querían mantenerlo en secreto un poco más, algo sólo entre los dos, algo que les pertenecía en exclusiva. El capitán Hastings y Kate prudentemente habían evitado hacer cualquier comentario o referencia a lo que había pasado en el camarote pero durante la cena los observaban disimuladamente, se les veía ilusionados y felices, y no podían dejar de percibir las cómplices sonrisas que cruzaban de vez en cuando. Cuando terminaron de cenar, los cuatro se dirigieron a una tranquila sala para tomar unas copas. Se sentaron en torno a una mesita cercana a una amplia cristalera y una vez les fue servida la bebida, Hercule cogió galante la mano de Teresa y con actitud solemne ambos comunicaron la noticia de su inminente boda.

\- ¿Mañana? – exclamó Hastings – Poirot, ¿has esperado casi sesenta años para casarte y no puedes esperar un par de días a que lleguemos a Inglaterra?

\- Mi querido Hastings, precisamente por eso, creo que ya ha sido tiempo suficiente. ¡Ah!, y te informo de que no han sido casi sesenta años, solamente han sido algunos más de cincuenta – puntualizó

\- Es maravilloso, tía Teresa – habló Kate mientras depositaba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de la mujer

\- Gracias, preciosa. Soy muy feliz – miró a Hercule tiernamente mientras él apretaba su mano con emoción – Contamos con que vosotros seréis nuestros testigos.

\- Pues claro, tía

\- Vaya, vaya Poirot, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que te vería casado

\- Y ¿por qué no?, _mon ami_ , sólo es cuestión de encajar las piezas correctamente hasta que aparezca la mujer apropiada, _ma belle et merveilleuse Thérèse._

* * *

Al día siguiente por la tarde tuvo lugar una sencilla ceremonia en la que Hercule y Teresa se convirtieron en marido y mujer. Arthur y Kate actuaron de testigos, emocionados de que dos seres a los que tanto querían, alcanzasen juntos la felicidad. Hubo brindis en honor de los novios y hasta una pequeña tarta nupcial. El nuevo matrimonio estaba feliz, atrás quedaban dudas y malentendidos y sobretodo atrás quedaban dos vidas solitarias que ya no lo serían porque habían descubierto el calor de su mutuo amor. Pese a la agradable celebración, los recién casados no tardaron mucho en retirarse a su camarote, al fin y al cabo era su noche de bodas

 _\- Je t'aime_ , Madame Poirot

\- Y yo a ti, Monsieur Poirot

Hercule la abrazó y se inclinó para besarla pero de repente se apartó de ella y fue hacia la puerta

 _\- Un moment._ – Echó el cerrojo - Quiero asegurarme de que esta noche no nos interrumpirán

\- Ni aunque se hunda el barco

Avanzó hacia él, le rodeó con sus brazos, y ambos se fundieron en un ardiente y cálido beso

* * *

Durante el desayuno, Arthur y Kate estaban comentando los últimos acontecimientos, aún les era difícil creer el giro que la situación había dado en tan breve tiempo. Hacía muchos años que Hastings era amigo de Poirot y conocía sus manías y su peculiar modo de ser por eso su repentina decisión de casarse y tan rápidamente, le había sorprendido tanto pero la verdad es que se alegraba por él y francamente creía que merecía un poco de felicidad y amor en su vida y Teresa parecía la más indicada para proporcionárselos, hacían buena pareja y se entendían y complementaban perfectamente.

\- ¿No es un poco tarde? – comentó mirando su reloj - Poirot es muy metódico en sus costumbres, me extraña que aún no haya bajado a desayunar

\- Vamos Arthur – replicó Kate ruborizándose – No creo que hayan dormido mucho

\- Oh, claro

En aquel momento la radiante pareja entraba en el comedor. Su aspecto evidenciaba su felicidad y un brillo pícaro, que no pasó desapercibido para el capitán Hastings, iluminaba los ojos verdes de Poirot

\- _Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour_. Un día magnífico, _n'est pas_? – exclamó el detective atrayendo hacia sí a su esposa

\- Buenos días tía Teresa – saludó Kate – y… buenos días tío Hercule

\- Es cierto – murmuró Hastings como dándose cuenta de algo que hasta entonces le había pasado desapercibido – cuando Kate y yo nos casemos serás el tío Her…

Poirot le interrumpió:

\- No digas nada, Hastings

Y sonrió acariciando su magnífico bigote

FIN


End file.
